Infirmière un jour dragueuse toujours
by Brit-brittana-tana
Summary: Santana une jeune infirmière se fais appelais en urgence au bloc 3 opération d'urgence une femme est très blessais mais a la fin Santana ne seras plus se passer de la présence de cette femme est ...
1. 0pération d'urgence

Salut c'est ma première fiction Brittana donnais moi vos avis et je vous invite à me proposais des idée pour mes prochaine fiction ;) Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 1

POV Santana

Je marchais dans le couloir comme à mon habitude quand même un coup mon téléphone se mit un vibré. Quand je suis pris et vue que c'était Quinn (ma patronne qui m'appelais) je décrocha alors:

"-Bonjours Quinn!  
-Bonjours Santana arrive vite au bloc 3 sur un blessais grave qui vient d'arriver!  
-D'accord!" Je raccrocha alors.

Je courus au bloc 3 et vue une porte ouverte alors je rentre à l'intérieur de la salle ou de trouver 2 autres infirmiers. Je vois une femme allongée sur la table d'opération. Elle étais ouverte à la lèvre, à la joue et à l'arcane. Et avé donc perdue beaucoup de sang il allais falloir aller vite pour la sauver. Je mie mon masque et mes gans et commença l'opération.

Au bout de 30 minutes l'opération étais enfin terminais la femme étais en salle de réanimation. Je pris alors ma pose et en profita pour aller cherchais un café quand je suis revenu ma patronne est venue me dire d'aller à la chambre 12 ou se trouvais la patiente qui venais de se réveiller.

J'allai dans le bâtiment 1 ou se trouve les 40 première chambre. Enfin arrivais devant la chambre 12 je toqua puis rentra je vue la femme allongeais qui me fixais a présent.

"Je suis l'infirmière Santana Lopez je vais m'occuper de vous pendant que vous vous rétablissiez." C'était la phrase que je devais toujours dire mes pensais vraiment.  
-Brittany ravie de faire votre connaissance. Elle l'avais dit avec une gentillesse.  
-Vus travaillais dans quoi ? Je lui demande gentiment pour pas l'effrayais.  
-Heu ... Je suis ... Plombière. Je peut vous posais une question ?  
-Oui va si.  
-Je pourrais avoir mon téléphone ? Pour appelais mon fils il va s'inquiétais sinon.  
-Oui bien sur. Bip Bip ! Je suis désolais je dois y aller allais je reviens juste après cette opération est je te rendrais ton téléphone. J'étais triste de devoir laissais la jolie blonde toute seule  
-D'accord mais je peux avoir quelque chose?  
-Oui bien sur. Je la regarde avec un grand sourires puis elle se leva et vient ...

Je sais ses méchant mais la suite au prochain chapitre.

Dite moi si vous avez voulu des flashback.


	2. first kiss

2ieme chapitre plus long que les autres mes se chapitre m'inspirais. Bonne lecture =)  
Désolé pour le premier chapitre je les écrit tard donc voila il a est corrigeais donc n'hésitais pas a allais le relire;)

Chapitre 2

Elle me regardais avec un grand sourire puis se leva et vient m'embrassais tendrement. Je pars confuse pour aller au bloc 2 pour une opération. Enfin l'opération terminais je rejoint Rachel a la cafette.

-Salut Santana. Ça va ?  
-Salut, Oui et toi ?  
-Oui, mais je suis sur qu'il y a un truc qui cloche chez toi !  
-Heu… En faite… Tu vois la patiente de se matin.  
-Oui et ?  
-Bas elle ma embrassais toute a l'heure.  
-Non San tu rigole ?  
-Non elle ma demandais si elle pouvais avoir qu'elle que chose j'ai dit oui et elle ma embrassais.  
-Et tu l'aime ?  
-Bas toute a l'heure j'avoue que je voulais pas vraiment partir. Mais cette femme me dit quelqu…  
-Tu l'aime alors ? Rachel venais de me coupais alors que la suite étais importante.  
-Oui mais cette femme me rappel quelqu'un.  
-Ces peu être une de t'est ex ?  
-Oui bon je vair rais bien. Oups j'ai dit que je la rejoint après l'opération j'i vait.  
-Ok !

Je courue pour allais le plus vite possible a la chambre 12 au Bâtiment 1. Je toque Brittany dormais je m'assoie alors sur une chaise a côté de son lit. Elle commençais a bougeais et toute a coups je me souvint que je lui avais promis de lui rendre son téléphone. Je sortie a toute vitesse allais cherchais son téléphone 2 minutes après j'étais déjà de retour avec son téléphone. Elle c'était réveillais entre temps. Je m'approche du lit et lui embrasse la joue. Cette femme me rappelais quelqu'un mais je ne serais dire qui.

-Bien dormi ?  
-Oui. Votre opération c'est bien passais ?  
-Oui. J'ai eu des nouvelles de ma patronne vous sortais jeudi midi. (2 jours après)  
-Ha !  
-Sa ne vous fais pas plaisir ?  
-Je ne vous verrais plus.  
-Je ne le fais pas souvent mais je vous donnerais mon numéro on pourras se voir comme sa.  
-Sérieusement ?  
-Oui car moi aussi quand j'ai appris que vous partais déjà j'étais triste. Et tenais votre téléphone.  
-Merci.  
-Moi je vais devoir y allais je doit rejoindre des amis. Je suis désolais.  
-Pas grave vous en faite pas pour moi vous avez votre vie aussi il n'y a pas que moi. Et au moins mon chat ne seras pas jaloux.  
-Votre chat ?  
-Oui mon chat n'aime pas quand je reste trop longtemps avec d'autre personne que lui.  
-Ok. Bon bonne soirée.  
-Et mon bisous ?  
-Je ne vais pas l'oubliais ne t'inquiéta pas. Et je suis allais l'embrassais tendrement.

Quand je sortie Rachel m'attendais assise dans l'herbes.

-Salut !  
-Salut !  
-Quesqu'il ne va pas ma petite Diva ?  
-Heu… En.. Tu sais si la patronne est en couple ?  
-Non elle est seule pour quoi ? Tu l'aime ?  
-Je crois bien. Et toi tu sais ces qui cette femme ou pas ?  
-Heu… Non bon on va manger ok !

2 jour plus tard

P.O.V Brittany

Je vais enfin rentrais chez moi retrouvais mon chat et mon fils.

-Bonjours Santana !-Bonjours Brittany ! Tien voila ton sac.  
-Merci.  
-Fais attention a toi et on se rejoint samedi au parc a 14 heure ?  
-Ok !  
-Bon bas a samedi

J'adore quand elle m'embrasse c'est lèvre son si douce.  
Bon maintenant go rejoindre Mélissa a la boîte.

C'est la fin de s 2ieme chapitre.  
Dans le 4 chapitre il risque d'avoir un flashback.  
Bonne journée a vous.


	3. Juste une danse et peu être plus ?

Bonne lecture;)

Chapitre 3

POV Bretagne

Enfin arrivais devant la boite j'attendais Mélissa. Je regarde mon téléphone espèrent recevoir un message de Santana mais rien. Je vois arriver Mélissa au loin. Je rentrais dans la boîte suivie de Mélissa on ne serait pas encore parlais et même si elle m'aurais parlais ne l'aurais pas assister à la seule personne que je voudrais entendre je ne vois pas que samedi. Elle m'adressa enfin la parole.

" -Hey ! Britt a pas l'air bien ça va?  
-Bof, pourquoi l'amour est si compliquais?  
-T'est amoureuse de qui?  
-Tu ne me croirais pas. Et en plus je ne veux pas faire souffrir Artie  
-Dit moi au moin comment il s'appelle.  
\- Elle s'appelle ...  
-Elle? C'est une fille en plus?  
-Oui et elle s'appel ...  
-Salut les filles  
-Salut Artie! Dit ton toute 2 avent que 'embrasse Artie sur la joue.  
-Bon sur va chauffais la piste?  
-Oui! »

Enfin sur la piste de danse je m'éclate toujours quand je suis ici, c'est un endroit merveilleux. Bien qu'il y ait beaucoup de DJ moi connu bien et demande à l'autre de moi laissais la place pour que je danse un grand cercle se forme un tour de moi est commençant dans un «sur» toxique de Britney Spears

POV Santana

J'arrive au club et à un cercle autour de la piste de danse comme à mon habitude je vais saluer le DJ. Le DJ me dit dallais dansais avec la meilleure danseuse de boite je n'étais pas pour après mais je suis suis si ce que je pourrais redécouvrir je sourire vue que Brittany et partie je serais peu être triste le temps de quelque chanson. Je dépose mon sac derrière les pistes de danse

POV Bretagne

Je sens quelqu'un se coller à moi quelqu'un qui danse plus tôt la voiture arrive à suivre mes mouvement. D'un coup la musique est laissée place une musique plus sensuel je me retourne pour faire face à la personne qui est collais a moi

POV Santana

Je me retourne pour faire face à la personne à qui je suis collais en espérant qu'elle ne sois pas trop moche. Déjà sur elle une fille elle est les cheveux long est plus comme Britt. La personne se retourne pour moi faire face.

«-Britt?  
-San? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais fais la?  
-Je t'explique après cette danse.  
-Que j'accepte avec plaisir. »

Nos corps se complétait parfaitement. Nous dansions juste, les mêmes pas, les mêmes mouvement. Pour Brittany sa avé l'air simple moi un peu moins mais je me disais que pour Brittany toute étais possible alors je dansais comme je la colle concentrais au maximum. A la fin nous nous retrouvons toute les 2 au bar.

«-Pourquoi t'est ici San?  
-Je décompresse et je suis dit que pendentif une soirée j'oublierais peu que tu es partie.  
-Mais on se voit samedi.  
-Oui mais samedi c'est encore loin.  
-Est mon bisous? Je ne suis pas le droit?  
-Ha Britt t'est la je te cherchais par tous Artie ma demandais de te dire de demain demain matin.  
-Salut moi c'est Santana Lopez  
-Ha c'est donc toi la fille don Britt est amo ...  
-Je lui est parlais de toi j'ai dit que tu étais restais avec moi et que sur les voyais samedi.  
-Cool. Tu t'appelles un commentaire?  
-Mélissa.  
-Ravie de faire ta connaissance.  
-Mélissa il est tard tu devrais peu être rentré non?  
-Oui bonne idée à la prochaine Britt et a bientôt Santana. Elle est enfin partie  
-Je suis désolais.  
-Pas grave. Sa te dirais que sur l'autre est que tu dorme chez moi?  
-Oui me plairais beaucoup assister je prévient mon fils.

POV Bretagne

Je ne vais pas savoir résister mais bon maintenant j'ai dit on va envoyé un message à Kévin.

«Kévin je ne rentre pas se soir je vais dormir chez une amie. Ne fais pas de bêtise trop tard et pas une bonne nuit mon coeur. »

Bisous Maman!

C'est bon sur peu y allais. Nous arrivons très vite chez Santana. Elle habitais au 8 étage heureusement qu'il y avais l'ascenseur. Mais elle aimais bien elle avais le droit d'aller sur le toit et avais vue sur la ville. Une fois arrivée en haut elle ouvre sa porte est moi rentrée avant elle.

J'examinais le lieu des yeux c'était style sombre chic. Il y avait beaucoup de noir et de gris mais les meubles n'étais pas tousse de ces couleur la.

«-Voila chez moi sa te plaît?  
-Oui San c'est très beau.  
-Merci. Je te laisse la chambre je vais dormir sur le canapé et la salle de bain est la.  
-Ok mais si tu veux que je me dérange pas de faire une petite place dans le lit avec moi.-Si tu veux. Un sourire timide était installé sur son visage à la fin de ma phrase.  
-Sa te plutôt que le rouge. A la fin de l'année est sortie de ma bouche.  
-Heu ... M ... Merci.  
-Bon je vais me changer. »

Après mettre à jour et avoir rejoint Santana dans le lit. Je regardeais Santana qui me fixais.

"Ça va? Tu fais une drôle de tête.  
-Oui ça va."

POV Santana

Je ne sais pas si je vais réussir à moi retenir de moi jetais sur ces lèvre mais je sens que c'est une longue nuit qui m'attend.  
Chapitre très long. (A écrire du moins)  
Mais j'ai pris plaisir et j'espère que vous prendre plaisir du plaisir à lire.  
OUI j'ai décidais que Brittany serais en couple avec Artie pour mettre quelque chose dans les roues à cette relacions.

Dite moi si pour l'instant sa vous plaît ;)


	4. rien qu'une nuit

Bonne lecture

Chapitre 4

Au petit matin Santana étais enfin seule quand son téléphone ,se mie a vibré.

POV ?

"-Hallo Santana  
-Oui c'est qui ouvre je suis derrière la porte je veut juste écoutais une conversation."

Et je raccroche. Je crie que je vais me cachais derrière le canapé quand toute a coups quequ'un sonne a la porte

POV Rachel

"-San je peut te parlais de la patronne stp ?  
-Oui va si.  
-En faite je voudrais lui dire que je l'aime a travaire une chanson mais je ne sais pas la quelle.  
-Tu veut que je t'aide ?  
-Oui s'il te plaît.  
-Ok  
-Merci San ! T'est la meilleure."

Quand je sentie mon dos contre le sol et une bouche contre la mienne je repoussa la personne en disant «Santana t'est malade t'aime déjà quelqu'un» quand j'ouvris les yeux la bouche se plaqua contre la mienne mais la je savais qui c'était est je ne voulais pas repoussais cette personne.

POV Quinn

Maintenant que je sais se qu'elle ressent pour moi je n'est plus a cachais mais sentiment. Et sentire sa bouche contre la mienne ce baisser est si tendre, si langoureux et si représentatif a la fois c'est un truc de dingue.

POV Santana

« -Pourquoi t'a crue que c'était moi ?  
-Je croyais qu'il n'y avais que toi dans la pièce excuse moi.  
-Pas grave. »

POV Quinn

« -C'est qui que t'aime Santana ?  
-C'est la femme qu'elle a du soignais en urgence.  
-Sérieusement ?  
-Oui. Je peut vous dire quelque chose ?  
-Oui !  
-Elle étais chez moi cette nuit.  
-Est vous avez fait quoi ?  
-On a… »

FlashBack

« -San ?  
-Oui ? »

Je soulève le t-shirt de Brittany pour déposer des baisser sur son ventre. Puis je monte son t-shirt et lui puis j'enlève son soutien-gorge puis je commence a jouais avec ma langue sur ces téton durci. Elle fie de même avec mon t-shirt et mon soutien-gorge mais elle enlève mon short aussi. Je soupire de plaisir quand je sens qu'elle a enlevé la dernière barrière et insert un doigt dans mon intimité un crie de plaisir sort de ma bouche alors qu'elle commence des va et vient en moi puis insert un autre doigt qui me faire crié un peu plus fort que la première fois puis un 3ième quand soudain un crie orgasmique sort de ma bouche est son nom résonne dans toute la pièce. Je retombe sur le matelas elle vient se mettre a coté de moi est me prend dans ces bras. J'étais si bien dans ces bras, je l'embrasse jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir respirais et me rallonge a cote d'elle. Personne ne pouvais venir cassais se moment magique puis je me suis endormie dans ces bras et j'ai passais la plus belle nuit de ma vie.

Fin du FlashBack

POV Quinn

c'est donc pour sa que Santana allais si souvent a la chambre 12 quand ma meilleure amie y étais.

Chapitre cours avec un petit FlashBack a l'intérieure. Je pense qu'il reste 1 ou 2 chapitre le temps de voir comment va réagir Artie et le fils de Brittany.


	5. Tous se finie bien ?

La FanFiction est bientôt finie mais une autre est déjà en cours d'écriture ne vous inquiétais pas elle seras sans doute plus longue de 5 a 10 chapitre. Bonne lecture;)

Chapitre 5

POV Brittany

j'étais rentrais chez moi mon fils étais déjà partie mais avé laissais un mots.

« Maman je suis parti en cours. Ne t'inquiète pas je ne me suis pas couchais trop tard est j'ai fait mes devoir et mangeais le reste des lasagnes »

Bisous Kévin

A mon fils étais un ange en plus je suis sur que ma relacions avec Santana ne le dérangeras pas vue qu'il est en couple avec Kurt. (Un gars de sa classe) Mais pour Artie sa va être plus dur a expliquais. Une voix me sortie soudain de mes pensais.

« -Salut Britt.  
-Salut Quinn. Que me vaut ta venue ?  
-Il y a quoi entre Santana est toi ?  
-Heu… Rien pourquoi ?  
-Santana ma expliquais que vous avez couchais ensemble c'est vrai ?  
-Oui et elle ta dit si elle m'aimais ou pas ?  
-Non mais je peux lui demandais si tu veux  
-Merci Quinn  
-Je lui est envoyais

POV Santana

Je venais de finir de me douchais quand j'entendis sonnais mon téléphone. Je lis « Un nouveaux message »

« Hey San ! Tu peut me dire se que tu ressent pour Brittany ? »

Je lui répond en vitesse.

« Moi je voudrais bien… Peu être sortir avec elle mais… Je sais pas si elle voudrais bien. »

Je reçois aucune réponse mais ne m'en soucis pas. Je pars alors travaillais.

POV Quinn

Santana vient de me répondre mais je ne lui répond pas est ne le dit pas a Brittany, d'abord je préfère demandais a Britt si éprouvais des sentiment pour Santana.

« -Hé Britt t'aime San ou pas ? Je n'aurais peut être pas du sortir sa aussi vite. Oups.  
-Heu… Bas… Oui pourquoi ? Le rouge sur ces joues  
-Vas en parlais a San alors. »

Et je suis partie.

POV Brittany

Je regarde mon téléphone pendant quelque minutes puis j'ai envoyais un message a Santana.

« San je vient te cherchais au travail se soir ne me contredit et ne part pas sans moi »

Je n'attendais aucune réponse de sa part donc j'ai éteint mon téléphone. L'après a étais logue mais il est enfin 19h est j'attends Santana devant l'hôpital. Je la vois mais en compagnie de quelqu'un. Je m'avance pour écoutais la conversation. Quoi ! Santana aime quelqu'un mais qui c'est ? Ha non son amie est en train de partir elle se dirige vers moi.

« -Hey Britt merci d'être …

-D'abord répond a une de mes question. Oups je l'avé coupais a travers sa phrase mes la jalousie me ronge je n'aime pas la voir avec d'autre fille.

-Heu… Ok la quelle ? Je crois que je les un peu fais flippais bon au moins je peut posais ma question.

-Est ce… Tu ressent quoi pour moi ?

POV Santana

La question que j'attendais maintenant je vais devoir lui dire a la place de la faire tournais en rond.

-Bas Britt je crois que… Je t-t'aime. Je vois sur son visage quel est contente de cette réponse. Je n'est même pas eu le temps de réagir elle avais déjà scellé nos lèvre et que ces lèvre étais douce le 1er baiser de notre relation officiel. C'est qui lui qui s'approche de nous ?

POV Brittany

Personne ne pouvais coupais se moment fin c'est ce que je pensais avant qu'une vois retentis derrière moi. Au non c'est Artie.

-Britt qu'est ce que tu fais a embrassais cette fille ?  
-Heu… Artie… En faite… Je sentais que je n'allais pas tenir le coup.  
-Hé l'éclopé ne… cherche plus a vouloir sortir avec… Elle est avec MOI ! Santana étais venue a ma rescousse est heureusement j'avais l'air bête moi. Mais vue la tête d'Artie.  
-Britt c'est vraie se quelle dit ? Il a l'air tellement triste mais bon je lui doit la vérité est en plus c'est pas de ma faute si j'ai plus Santana que lui.  
-Je suis désolais Artie mais oui c'est la vérité. Maintenant il y auras que a le dire a Kévin.  
-Ha ok bon bas… Je vais… Vous laissais alors...Au revoir.

Il est déjà loin mais maintenant il y a plus qu'a prévenir Kévin . Nous rentrons tranquillement jusqu'à chez moi quand on arrive devant la porte de mon appartement on entend 2 voix d'homme je reconnaît selle a Kévin mais l'autre je ne la connaît . Quand j'ouvre la porte je vois Kévin en train de roulais une pelle a un autre gars je regarde San est leur lance un « On ne vous dérange pas trop » puis ricana accompagnais de Santana. Kévin regardais maintenant l'autre garçon l'air gênait puis moi l'air encore pus gênait alors je lui dit.

« -T'inquiète pas mon fils je ne peut pas te jugés.  
-Pourquoi ? A se moment la je vois que Santana est légèrement rouge au niveau des joues un gloussement sort de ma bouche puis je lui répond.  
-Parce que je te présente Santana ma nouvelle petite ami. J'ai cru que Santana allais me sautais au coup vue comment elle me regardais. On fils lui me regardais l'air content.  
-Cool !Puis il se jeta dans les bras de Santana qui le seras contre elle comme si c'était son propre fils  
-Ha oui et toi tu t'appelle comment ? Je regardais son petit ami qui n'avais toujours pas parlais.  
-Maman lui c'est Kurt mon petit ami on a un point comment en plus toi est moi on est tous les 2 homo maintenant. »

Quand il a dit sa tous le monde est partie en fou rire. Mon fils étais heureux est moi aussi.

{Et voila tout est bien qui finie bien mais ne pars pas cette fanfiction n'est pas encore finie ;) }

6 ans plus tard

POV Santana

C'est le grand jour le jour que j'attends depuis maintenant 6 ans le jour de mon mariage avec Britt. Kévin est venu accompagnais de Kurt est maintenant me dit même Maman a la place de Santana nos lien son maintenant solide nous somme comme une vraie famille toujours unis et quand quelqu'un ne va pas bien nous somme tous la pour l'aidais a se remettre sur pied. La musique commence Rachel m'accompagne jusqu'à l'hôtel et voila la plus belle la femme que je vais épousé aujourd'hui Brittany. Ma Brittany. Le curé parle et parle il ne peut pas demandais le principal.

« -Mademoiselle Lopez voulez vous prendre Mademoiselle Pierce pour épouse ?

-Oui je le veux.

-Mademoiselle Pierce voulez vous prendre Mademoiselle Lopez pour épouse ?

-Oui je le veux.

-Vous pouvez embrassais la marié. »

Dans se baisser se reflétais l'amour que j'avais pour Britt et sa tous le monde le voilais aujourd'hui.

C'est la fin de cette Fanfiction Brittana une qui se finie une nouvelle se commence. Le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fanfiction est déjà écrit plus qu'a attendre demain et il seras en ligne.

J'ai pris du plaisir a écrire cette fanfiction est en plus c'est les vacance donc pour moi c'est plus simple a écrire je ne doit pas aller en cour entre de donc sa va plus vite est j'étais inspirais.

J'espère que ma prochaine fanfiction vous plairas est j'espère que celle la vous a plus.


End file.
